Lazuli Mob
The Lazuli Mob are one of the successful groups of meerkats that inhabit an area of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. The Lazuli are among the oldest groups. It was formed in 1995 by Avatar females Lazuli (VAF003), Ziziphus (VAF002)and a wild maleBelgarion (VLM001). The Lazuli were also featured on the documentary of Meerkat Manor. The Lazuli grew very large over the years and most of its members are well known. Ziziphus was the second first time dominant of the Lazuli until her death then, her daughter Cazanna (VLF046) was the long term dominant female until her death. Followed by her daughter Aretha (VLF094), and then her granddaughter Young (VLF111). The Lazuli have many ancestors in other groups since some of the members had dispersed to other groups. The Lazuli are currently one of the most famous groups. Dominance in the Lazuli The Lazuli were formed in 1995 when Avatar females teamed up with wild males. Lazuli and Belgarion became leaders but, Ziziphus soon stole leadership from her sister. Ziziphus ruled the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. when Ziziphus died, Cazanna, her daughter took dominance. A few Vivan males who had recently left the Whiskers trying to find better mating opportunities soon joined the group. Basil (Big Si) became the dominant male. Basil died around 2004, and soon Cazanna died too. Aretha became the dominant female. Her brother served as dominant male. Aretha was unable to produce many Lazuli pups, instead it was Young who gave birth to the most surviving pups, Aretha died in May 2008. After her death,Young took dominance. Then in June, 5 whiskers males joined the group, Wollow, Machu Picchu, Rufus, Axel, Rhogan Josh. Wollow became the dominant male. Young and Wollow are still leaders today, and Young is still producing litters. Meerkat Manor Lazuli was one of the two main group featured in the first season of the hit telivision series, Meerkat Manor. The Lazuli were lead by Cazanna and Big Si (Basil). At the start of the second season, we find out that Big Si had died. In the third season, it seems like the Commandos (Vivian Mob) had kicked the Lazuli out of their territory. In the fourth season, the Aztecs Mob ran into Lazuli territory and we found out that Cazanna had died and Aretha was the new dominant female. Members Lazuli (VAF003) Ziziphus (VAF002) Belgarion (VLM001) Argon (VLM002) Delpheus (VLM003) Cazanna (VLF046) Grumpy (VLF055) Sleepy ??(VLF057)?? JD (VLM073) Osprey (VLM076) Alina (VLF078) Izzy (VLF087) Padloper (VLM090) Pelomedusa (VLX091) Pancake (VLF092) Ziggy (VLM093) Aretha (VLF094) Jane (VLF095) Jethro (VLF096) Penny (VLF097) Wawa (VLF098) Shoy (VLM099) Phia (VLF100) Mungojerry (VLM101) Diana (VLF102) Bonzo (VLF103) J. Alfred Prufrock (VLM105) Franny (VLM106) Zooey (VLF108) (VLP109) HP (VLF110) Young (VLF111) Thundercat (VLM114) Gin (VLM115) Tonic (VLM116) Tybalt (VLM117) Flax (VLF118) Bernard (VLM119) Lallie (VLF120) Landie (VLF121) Teaser (VLM122) Caroline (VLF123) Shaka Zulu (VLM124) Bish (VLF125) Bash (VLF126) Bosh (VLF127) Papillon (VLF128) (VLP129) (VLP130) Prieska (VLM131) Lutzputz (VLF132) Calvinia (VLF133) Christinia(VLF134) (VLP135) VLP136 VLP137 VLP138 VLP139 VLP140 Eigg (VLM141) Rum (VLF142) Muck (VLF143) Hen (VLF144) Toppen (VLF145) Kuhglocken (VLM146) Snowy (VLM147) Soul Hudson (VLM148) Franz (VLM149) Sammy Jo (VLF150) Finnlex (VLM151) Bernie (VLF152) Chuck Norris (VLM153) Old Greg (VLM154) Rufio (VLM155) VLP156 VLP157 VLP158 VLP159 VLP160 VLP161 VLP162 VLP163 VLP164 VLP165 VLP166 VLP167 VLP168 VLP169 VLP170 VLP171 VLP172 VLP173 VLP174 Members as of Febuary 2010 Young Dominant female Wollow Dominant male Rufus Calvinia (VLF13) Christina (VLF134) Eigg (VLM141) Rum (VLF142) Muck (VLF143) Hen (VLF144 ) Toppen (VLF145) Kuhglocken (VLM146) Snowy (VLM147) Soul Hudson (VLM148) Franz (VLM149) Sammy Jo (VLF150) Finnlex (VLM151) Bernie(VLF152) Rufio (VLM155) VLP156 VLP157 VLP158 VLP159 VLP160 VLP161 VLP162 VLP163 VLP164 VLP165 VLP166 VLP167 VLP168 History as of April 2007 *April 2007: 25 members, Aretha and Papillon were dominant. *May 2007: Flax was killed. *August 2007: Papillon was killed. *September 2007: Bish was last seen, Teaser and Lallie were killed. J. Alfred Prufrock is the new dominant male. *November 2007: Landie is killed and Mungojerry, Bonzo, Zooey and HP are last seen. *December 2007:Franny, Gin and Tonic are last seen (Gin will be seen in a wild group). *January 2008:Tybalt was last seen and Young gave birth to Calvinia, Christiana, Prieska and Lutzputz.. *February 2008:Diana and Papillon were last seen (In may 2008 Diana and Papillon will be seen again in a group call Jaxx). *March 2008: Aretha and Caroline gave birth to 4 pups, all pups were predated that month. *May 2008:Aretha was killed, Young took dominance. *June 2008:Machu Picchu, Wollow, Rhogan Josh, Rufus and Axel joined the group, Wollow was the new dominant male. *August 2008:J. Alfred Prufrock, Bernard, Bash, Bosh and Shaka Zulu left group and form the Hoppla Mob . Young and Carolina gave birth to Rum, Muck, Hen and Eigg. *October 2008:Rhogan Josh and Machu Picchu left group and form The PK Beebop's Group. *November 2008:Young gave birth to Toppen(VLF145), Kuhglocken(VLM146), Snowy(VLM147), Soul Hudson(VLM148), Franz(VLM149.) *December 2008:Young was pregnant. *January 2009:Young gave birth to Sammy Jo(VLF150), Finnlex(VLM151), Bernie(VLF152), Chuck Norris(VLM153), Old Greg(VLM154), Rufio(VLM155) *March 2009:Encountered Hoppla once . *April 2009: No events. *May 2009: Caroline is absent at the end of the month *June 2009: Caroline is last seen in July 2009: *July 2009: Calvinia and Christinia miscarried. *August 2009: Calvinia and Young are pregnant. *September 2009: Calvinia and Young gave birth 3 pups were seen (more are in the burrow) Axel, Lutzputz, Prieska and Old Greg were absent at the end of the month. *October 2009: 8 pups all together. Axel, Lutzputz and Prieska left the group (seen with Stop It and a wild meerkat). *November 2009: Young is pregnant, Old Greg is predated *December 2009:Young gave birth to 5 pups, Christinia is pregnant *January 2010: Group encountered Aztecs ones. Christina give Birth but her litter was lost. Young,. Calvinia and Hen are pregnant *Febuary 2010: Young and Hen gave birth but her lost her litter. Rufus and Al Pacino appeared. 1 encounter with the Baobob. 5 pups at the end of the month 'Dominant Lazuli Meerkats' Ziziphus Ziziphus and her sister, Lazuli, were two of the four Avatar females. They both teamed up with to Belgarion to start the Lazuli Mob. Lazuli was the original first dominant female but, Ziziphus took the dominant position from her. Ziziphus was dominant female of the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. Cazanna took the position of dominant female after her. Grumpy, Ziziphus' daughter, led the Moomins Mob but she lost dominance to her daughter Hemulen shortly before she died. Today, Ziziphus's family is led by her great granddaughter. Osprey Osprey was born in to the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Cazanna and his father was Basil. His grandmother was Ziziphus and his grandfather was Belgarion. After Osprey left the group, he joined the Drie Doring and he took the position of dominant male. He held dominance for many years, but died in 2007. Cazanna Cazanna was born in 1999. Cazanna was the daughter of Ziziphus. For four years she ruled the Lazuli. But two of those years were without a partner. Yossarian was the father of her last litter, Gin and Tonic. In 2007 she died of the TB. Her daughter Diana formed the Jaxx group. Her son J. Alfred Prufrock formed the Hoppla group. Aretha, her daughter took dominance after her mother, until her own death. Now Cazanna's granddaugher Young is the new dominant female of the Lazuli today with Wollow Wiskers|Wollow]], Cazanna's grandson. JD JD was born in the Lazuli mob. He was the son of Cazanna and Basil. When his father died he took over the role of dominant male beside his mother. However he soon took to roving with other Lazuli males. He briefly joined two Young Ones females with their young pup to form the PQ mob. He didn't stay in this new mob for long, since none of the females produced pups. He later left with Shoy and Shady and joined four evicted Whiskers females and formed the Starsky mob. JD easily won dominance over the other two males. The position of dominant female was fought over by half sisters Mozart and Kinkaju. Finally Kinkaju won dominance over Mozart and the other two females. The group lasted only a year as TB hit the group killing most of the member. JD was the first to die. His son Wollow now leads the Lazuli and his daughter Miss Lily the Pink now leads the Toyota. Aretha Aretha was born on the 22nd February 2005 in the Lazuli. She was the daughter of Cazanna and Basil. She had four litter-mates, these were her sisters Jane, Jethro and Penny, and her brother Ziggy. She and her litter-mates survived to adulthood. When her mother died, she was one of the oldest and strongest females in the group. She took the position of dominant female. She reigned over the Lazuli for two year before she was predated. Now her niece Young took the position of dominant female in the Lazuli after her. Thundercat Thundercat was born in Lazuli on 30th September 2005 to Cazana and Basil. He and his sister Bubble were attacked in the Lazuli burrow by the Vivian. His sister "Bubble"(VLF113) was killed but Thundercat survived when the Lazuli returned. On 2008 he split from the Lazuli as a lone rover and didn't join the other males who eventually formed the Hoppla Mob. Instead in June of 2008, he joined the ravaged Whiskers group led by the new dominant female Ella, he quickly established dominance, he is still the Whiskers dominant male today. Young Young was born on March 12th, 2005 with her litter-mate twin sister HP.She is the daughter of Alina. In April 24th, 2006 Young and HP give birth Caroline, Lallie, Landie, Teaser, Flax, Bernard and Shaka Zulu. But when her grandmother Cazanna die and Aretha take dominance in 2007. After the deaths of Flax, Lallie, Teaser and Landie in 2007 Young started to have more children. In November 2007 when her sister HP went missing with 3 other females. After the death of Aretha in May 2008 Young became the dominant female. On June 2008 Wollow, Machu Pichu, Rufus, Rhogan Josh and Axel joined the Lazuli. Machu Pichu took dominance at first but he lost dominance to Wollow, son of Mozart and JD "Carlos". Young and Wollow are the dominant pair of the Lazuli today. Groups Lazuli helped form Moomins Mob: Moomins were formed by Lazuli Females. Recently the group's dominant female Hemulen died. The remaining Moomins have disappeared, but the group has not yet been declared as lost. The Whiskers: The Whiskers form by two Lazuli males, Young Ones female and a Whiskers male. The Whiskers are still alive today led by Ella and a Lazuli male named Thundercat Jaxx Mob: The Jaxx were formed by two Lazuli females and a Hoax male. Hoppla Mob: Hoppla was formed by 5 Lazuli males and 5 semi-wild females(maybe from the Nutter Mob) all females soon disappeared and the males joined up with two wild females. KK Mob and QQ Mob: The KK and QQ were formed by Youngs Ones females and two Lazuli males (the two that formed the whiskers) the males soon left and the females disappeared. PQ Mob: The PQ were formed by Young Ones females and Lazuli males. The males soon left the group and the females disappeared. One of the females soon joined Balrog Mob. Sirius Mob: The Sirius were formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males. They dissolved soon afterwards. The Starsky Mob: The Starsky were formed by Lazuli males and Whiskers females. The group were lost to disease. Tottenham MobTottenham: The Tottenham were formed by Lazuli females and Elveerva Males. The group were lost to disease. X-iles Mob:X-iles were formed by Lazuli females and Vivian males. The Vivian males went roving and wild males joined the group. The group was lost to disease. Category:Meerkat Mobs